The Dejection of May Monroe
by Majorelle
Summary: Bring these two together, nothing can come between them, except themselves. "Wait," the girl stopped him. He looked back at her with eyes full of longing. He couldn't do this. Not again. Falling in love with her always brought despondency. "Please stay with me," she pleaded calmly. "I can't do it anymore. It's like you're all I have left." [CS, LGS, SS, and a spot of Hoenn]
1. Prologue

**A/N: **LOL HELLO! My next multi-chapter Contestshipping thingy. :D Oh yes! I mean story! Anyways…yeah, enjoy this prologue~! Also, I promise you that I will pour my heart and soul into it!

**Disclaimer: **This Disclaimer applies for this entire story, I will not be repeating it in other chapters

* * *

_**Prologue**_

…

…

…

*walkie-talkie buzzes* "Codename: Limehead, do you copy?"

"walkie-talkie buzzes* "I copy, and what a real mature name to give me, Strawberry."

*walkie-talkie buzzes* "Hah, speak for yourself, you gave me Strawberry!"

*walkie-talkie buzzes* "Well, it works since you wear that stupid colored bandana."

_*more walkie-talkie buzzes* "HEY! Can you two lovebirds quit it and proceed with the plan?!" _a third voice yelled through their walkie talkies.

"Right! Quit your teasing, Limehead, and let's roll!"

*walkie-talkie buzz* "Puh, I'll do it correctly too, unlike a certain someone who messed up last time," the second voice scoffed at the first.

On the other side of this arrogant child's walkie talkie was a girl about the same age. Her lips pursed and her cheeks tinted with pink as she slowly became more infuriated with 'Limehead'. She put her walkie talkie back up to her ear and pressed a button.

"Hey, Mist, you ready to meet me out in front of the house?" she asked.

_*walkie-talkie buzz* "Yeah! You bet! I'm waiting right now!" _

'Strawberry' cheerfully and hurriedly rushed to the front of a regular suburban house. She clutched the red walkie talkie in her hand, and stopped in front of the house when she noticed an orangish red-head. The red-head was standing in the middle of the road, and when she saw her friend come to the front, she waved with a large grin.

'Limehead' made it to 'Strawberry's side while she and her friend were still beaming at each other. Suddenly, 'Strawberry's smile vanished when she noticed a large truck coming down the road at high-speed.

The red-head did not notice it until it came within inches of her, and, not being able to turn her head all the way to see the force bolting at her, was hit instantly.

A few blood drops spattered on 'Strawberry's and 'Limehead's faces.

* * *

**A/N: **Just gonna post this here…and yeah…I'll get back to it after I finish my current story…I just wanted to post it 'cuz I'm eager…yeah…byeee /flees/


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hullo! Omg! 5 follows! Thanks guys! You're the best! Aaaaaaaannyway, I should REALLY be working on my current fic *is shot repeatedly* Weeeell, whatevs! XD

_Response to Reviews! _

malory79080: LOL blood makes everything better…heheheheee… XDD Thank you for following and everything! You sound so sweet! :3

Contestshipper16: Ah, thanks Anica! :D I hope I do a good job!

EGUZMAN: Hmmm, I know, but it was a prologue, so _whatever_ that was will not be justified until I reach that point in the story. Thank you! Glad you're intrigued, I am as well by how far I'll go with this story ;D

Skitty13: Well, this wasn't soon, but xD

silvermoonstone23: …maybe I did kill her…*wink wink* LOL well, a lot of people seem to be bent on Misty, but this is about Mayzie and Drew-poo, side stories are Leaf, Gary flipping Oak, Yellow, and Red :D Yeah, Yellow will show up soon, but Red won't be for a while. Still trying to find out how to bring him in… Well, I've got ideas so we'll see!

* * *

**Chapter One**

In a quaint little town called Waterstream, in one of the numerous neighborhoods resided a house with the roof the color of scarlet; and the walls magnolia white. The grand crimson door which led inside the house opened, welcoming a young woman and her toddler boy.

"Hey Margret!"

Another young woman, the homeowner, let the pair come in. Margret's eyes were sorrowful and pitiful, and her mouth was curved into a painful smile. She immediately hugged the resident.

"Caroline…please tell me you're doing alright," Margret rasped, tears were on the verge of crashing down.

Caroline put her hands on Margret's arms, and removed them from around her shoulders. She and the woman came to the living room, where, now, _two _toddlers were playing. An infant girl and the toddler boy from earlier. They continued to play while the adult women spectated them.

Caroline's eyes were dead and Margret knew this.

"H-Have you been keeping yourself busy? You know that everyone, Mimi, Karen, and I are really worri—"

"I'm alright, really," she stopped her. Margret looked at her. She had never seen Caroline look so horrible. She had large bags under her eyes and her eyes themselves were bloodshot. Her hair seemed as if it lost all volume, and her skin complexion was slightly grey. This woman was almost as if she was on the brink of losing sanity. Margret wanted to hug her. Tell her it was going to be alright. But Caroline didn't want anyone. She would constantly keep herself in check for her daughter, May. May was the only thing she felt living for.

Caroline smiled at the two children playing with blocks on the floor. Her daughter, May, was handing blocks to the boy right beside her, and he was constructing a large tower for them to knock down together. They worked quite nicely together. Margret looked at them as well, and beamed sweetly.

She started chuckling when she saw her green-haired son try picking up May.

"You know…" Caroline started. "Wouldn't it be hilarious if Andrew and May were married when they become adults?"

"It's Dew!" the toddler yelled at the woman for calling him by his full name.

"Drew!" Margret snapped at the infant. "Be polite! Boys are supposed to be gentlemen, not arrogant and rude."

The boy shook his head and turned around to the May. He grabbed the girl by the hand and trotted with her behind him, leading her to some room in the house.

Margret looked back at Caroline, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "What am I going to do if he's like this when he's older? Well, back to your question. Yes, yes it would. And it would be adorable—"

There was a pause. Margret paused for a reason. Should she…should she say it? Well, she was going to.

"...Don't you miss him? Don't you want him back?" she finished, her hands trembling for asking such a stupid question.

Caroline stared seriously at the woman sitting across from her. "Of course I miss him, I'm on the verge of going insane, but not because I miss him. Because how could he do this to me? After everything. I cured his scarred broken heart and he goes back to her, on the day of May's birth! He doesn't deserve to be apart of May's or my life."

Meanwhile, (somewhere in the house) Drew had still been dragging May along.

"Dew! Dew!" May chirped from behind him. "Where're we goin'?"

"Aughh, jus' be quiet," he shushed her. "We're goin' to da backyard."

May gasped and cupped her hands to her mouth. "But Dew! We're not allowed back dere!"

Drew was a very devious three year-old and May was innocent enough to follow him. He brought the girl to the back door, and grabbed a chair to stand up on to unlock the door. Drew came back down and opened the door while May watched in awe.

"Now, you gotta be quiet or we'll get in trubble," he warned her.

She nodded her head up and down quickly and Drew grabbed her hand, leading her behind him into the backyard. They were barefoot, and it had just rained, so they were stepping out onto mud.

"Ewwwww," May cooed in disgust as her feet squished and squashed in the mud.

"Shhhhh," Drew told her again.

May looked at her hand and happily smiled; Drew was holding her hand. She didn't know why she was smiling, but it just made her happy. They soon stopped in front of a flower bed, and May became confused.

"Dew, what're we doin'?"

Drew bent down into the dirty and _very _muddy flower bed, staining his clothes in the filth. He peeked his head up and looked at May—moving his hand back and forth—basically motioning her to come down next to him, _in the mud. _

May shook her head and scrunched her nose. No way she was getting dirty. Drew glared at her for being such a wuss. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her down, making her squeal.

"SHHHHH!" he violently shushed. May shuttered while Drew pointed at something under the greenery in the flower bed. May's eyes squinted as she couldn't see what he was pointing at. Drew went further into the flower bed, becoming more filthy. He moved some of the greenery out of the way.

May gasped as she saw it. The most beautiful maroon rose was standing there, with speckled rain drops scattered around the petals.

"See? Dat's what I wanted to show you," Drew smirked.

She reached out to the flower, wanting to pick it. Unbeknownst her that the flower had thorns, it pricked her finger. May squeaked in pain from the puncture. Drew became alarmed and went to May's side, seeing what the problem was.

Tears began to trickle down her cheeks, and she held her finger up, showing the green-haired boy the cause of her pain.

"Oh, you cut yourself," Drew observed. He grabbed her finger in his hand, "don't worry, mommy alway does this when I cut myself."

The boy reached down to her finger and put his lips to the pierce. After that, he looked back up at the girl, "mommy said that a kiss to a cut always makes it better. Better?"

"Uh-huh, better," she smiled, nodding.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sooooooooooo I'm too lazy to type up the last chapter in my current fic (*spoiler* it's gonna be like 11,000 words or sumthin'.) Oh yah, if anyone following my story goes back to try and read the prequel to my current fic (which is the sequel to it) please don't. The prequel is currently under editing and revising which means I deleted all the chapters and have been slowly editing and posting each chapter. The final chapter to the story has not been reposted for the prequel, so if you go and read; it's not going to make sense. :P Just to make it clear and simple, DON'T GO BACK TO READ IT.

_Response to Reviews! (Guys, every single one of your reviews makes me smile, seriously. You should be there to see it :) ) _

south script: Nice to hear from you again! :) Yes, yeessssss, 'fraid to say that he's not gonna be doing those kinda cute things later in the story :\ He'll be doing sweeter and more dramatic things! :D

Contestshipper16: LOL thanks! Roses won't be a big part of the theme (like most Contestshipping stories), but roses will appear from time to time!

L. X. i.e.: X3 enjoy their childhood while it lasts! :P

Cascade00: Awh, thank you! I also wanna thank you for all your sweet faves on my stories too!

malory79080: YEAH I KNOW RIGHT?! COURSE ITS BETTER CUZ HE MADE IT! ;D Yeah *sigh* you're about to see a lot of it unfold~ Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter Two **

* * *

"I said I didn't want to see you back here!" Caroline yelled.

Saturday night, at 2 am in the morning, the sky was pitch and the grey clouds would slowly travel across it in a rhythmic manner. Not a single star, the one thing little May would look for every night, was there. It was like all light would be taken away, all light except for the hallway's ceiling light and foyer light in her house.

Groggily awaking, she heard the screams and yells from what she presumed to be the front door—drift up to her doorway to which her dove white door was cracked open. Sitting alone in her plush bed in utter darkness, the small stream of light that came from the crack in her door beamed through, causing a golden line to shadow over.

May rubbed her eyes with her small balled up fists and climbed off her bed. Her first feeling was cold; there was a large draft she felt come through her cracked door, and she crossed her arms—trying to keep herself a bit warm. She slowly made her way to the door, swaying left and right because she was still half-asleep. May opened her door wider, and the light exposed her rosy cheeks. She stumbled down each stair after going down the hallway, and finally made it to the first floor to hear all the screaming and yelling.

"I said _GET OUT!" _Caroline screamed quite loud, it made May cringe from the wall she was hiding behind. Caroline's voice sounded as though it was going to break any second, and that she was going to break down in tears.

"Please, Caroline," a calm masculine voice pleaded. "Please take me back. I need May, I need you."

The tears finally started flow…from both May's and Caroline's eyes. Caroline sank to the floor on her knees, shoulders quivering and head down while the tears rolled. And poor little May hiding behind a wall next to the foyer, she was crying as well.

The man standing above Caroline looked at her with his bloodshot eyes. He was trembling. He did this to his 'wife'? If Caroline still considered herself that.

"Please…" he begged one last time in a whisper. Caroline stopped crying for a few simple minutes and silence became the chilling feeling in the air (not to mention the front door was open to the night autumn wind).

Little May still wept behind wall, her father and mother catching onto her cries. They moved their heads to the side and noticed the small girl quivering up against the wall. Both adults lost it and rushed over to the girl. They knelt down in front of her, asking what was wrong (though, it was quite obvious).

"May…" Caroline whispered softly. She started towards her face with her hand, planning pet her cheek to calm her. As her hand came close to touching May's face, May slapped it away. Caroline flinched. What just possessed her daughter? May is never so aggressive.

"May—"

"I can't take it no more!" the small child cried. "…You and daddy…I can't take it. All your screaming and yelling make my head hurt and it makes me feel like I done something bad!"

May cupped her head in her hands keeping her knees to her body. "Just pwease, make it stop…" she asked.

_And it had to happen just for her… _

"Dew! Dew!" May yelled, rushing after the boy. The boy was coming over on Tuesday, like he did every week. It was the day May and he would play. Drew's mother had just parked the car and he exited his small body from the right side of the car, of which the house was on. He had his usual stuffed white and dark blue animal, which he strangely named Absol for some odd reason. May ran after him from the front door to give him a hug.

She extended her arms out all the way as she was running towards him, and gave him a huge toothy smile. May dashed into him, wrapping her arms around the _seemingly_ annoyed boy, but truthfully, he loved her hugs. He rolled his eyes as the girl enjoyed their 'hug' more (he was not hugging her back, he let his arms dangle).

"Guess what?!" she exclaimed.

"What?" the boy blankly asked, completely unfazed by her energy.

"Mommy and daddy are together!"

The boy's eyebrows raised. Wasn't he father supposed to be gone, for like, ever?

"Really?" he asked her.

"Really!" she squealed. She grabbed him by the hand and quickly dragged him from behind to the front door. They entered.

Drew curiously looked into the living room and saw May's father, Norman, casually sitting on the couch right next to Caroline. Margret entered the room and saw them herself. Drew was watching his mother's face, he wanted to see if she was surprised by it like he was, but she was perfectly poised. Margret looked at her son.

"What's wrong, Drew? Go play with May."

He snapped out of it and walked over to the stairs, where May was waiting for him.

"See?" she whispered happily. "Hey, Dew, you wanna pway a new game I made up?"

They slowly started up the stairs, "what is it?"

"It's called 'Pwincess and Pwince'."

Drew had never heard of a came called 'Princess and Prince' nor had he ever played it.

"What do we do?" he asked.

"I get to be a pwincess and you act as the pwince," she explained.

He nodded. "Alright then."

They entered May's _completely _pink room, and Drew sat down on the floor while May opened her closet to look for dress-up clothes. She finally pulled out a super frilly and puffy pink dress and a blue jacket with yellow shoulder pads on it and yellow tassels on the shoulder pads. May also handed Drew a pretend sword with black boots. He dressed himself as the prince and turned around covering his eyes, waiting for May to put on her dress.

"Done!" May gleefully said.

Drew turned around and looked at her. For a second, he really thought she was a pretty princess from the storybooks because of the way she seemed to sparkle when she twirled her skirt.

"How do I look?" she beamed.

"You look…alright," he smirked and flicked his bangs. "But I think I look better dan you."

May puffed her cheeks and turned away with her arms crossed. "Hmph!"

Drew smirked at her and started towards her. He grasped her hands in his and pulled her towards him.

"Soo," he began. "How do we pway?"

A sheepish smile swept over May's lips. "You swave me from a high castle."

Drew nodded. They then began to make a fort out of pillows on May's bed. Once they were finished, May hid inside it, and Drew drew his sword.

"I will save thee!" he exclaimed, pointing his sword to the ceiling.

"Swave me! Swave me!" May cried out from the inside.

Drew charged into the pillows head first, unbeknownst to him that he was going to headbutt May since her head was pointed his direction in the pillow fort. Inevitably, they both sustained the common case of dizziness and rubbed their noggins.

"Deeeewwww~" May cooed dizzily. "Why'd yoou headbutt mee?~"

"Ah, sorry, sorry," he apologized to her. He crouched closer to her and put his arm around her. "Doesn't look like I saved you."

May giggled. "It's okay."

She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. "In books, da hero gets a kiss."

Drew sat there shocked with his cheeks reddening with every second.

* * *

**A/N: **Omg…I see a pattern here between the first chapter and this… ;o; My chapters are so short too… *goes to cry in corner* ;n; I'm so sorry guys. Oh yes, was not able to check for typos. Again. ._. I'm so irresponsible. I'm also too lazy to read it real quick for flaws :D 'Till next update!

**Review Pwease~! **


End file.
